Pop Goes Reality
by Cheyenne3857
Summary: Once we grow from the childish veil of mystery the questions we have are answered, and the fantasy of mythical beings are crushed. We are forced to acknowledge that the wonders we believed in like Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy aren't real. Our reality of happiness just gets popped.(Falalala right?)
1. Lets Go Camping!

**_~Chapter One~_**

Evan giggled at Isaac as he tried to balance on the fallen tree that loomed over a small stream located in the forest behind both Isaac's and Evan's houses. "If I fall," He began.

"You will break all your bones, and won't be able to get back at me!" Evan teased. Isaac looked up from his feet with a grin, "But you'll be the one telling my mom why I need a full body cast." He countered.

Evan giggled and reached out her hand for him to grab. Isaac latched onto it and pulled himself to the steady leaf covered ground. "Don't make me do that again." He quipped.

"Then how will you get back home?" Evan grinned. Isaac stuck his tongue out and began to walk. "So where is this _really cool_ house in the middle of the woods?"

"This way!" She exclaimed and pulled him by the hand toward the house. "There's sometimes a girl - who's our age - that comes outside and plays with me. But after a little while one of the grown ups make her go back inside.

Her names Cora and she's really funny and has really long hair, her momma braids it for her and she said she'd show me how and..." Evan went on and on vouching for Cora; Isaac listened intently, a smile playing on his lips. His cousin was always enthusiastic with her new friends, convinced they were all her _best friends_ and that they could probably walk on water as well.

To Evan, her friends were her hidden treasures, royalty even, and completely flawless. She made them feel special, made Isaac feel special, and that was something he was not used to.

As they got closer and closer Evan told Isaac Cora's life story; there were fifteen people living in her house -it was a ginormous house- she was one of the younger kids. There were three brothers and she had met one -only briefly- his name was Derek.

Her parents were really nice, her Uncle was really really _Really_ weird but incredibly smart, and her Aunt was sweet and _very_ pregnant.

However, as they came closer something seemed wrong. Once they were about two hundred yards away, Evan began to cough. Smoke was coming from the direction they were headed and began to irritate both of their lungs. Evan looked to Isaac confused and her grasp on Isaacs hand disappeared.

As soon as she let's go, she jetted toward the smoke-filled house. Surprised, Isaac followed after her. When they reached a break in the trees, Evan froze in her tracks.

The _really cool house_ came into view but... It was on fire. The once beautiful, long windows now were scattered and blazing in flames. The antique wooden walls cracked and turned to ash as the temperature continued to rise higher and higher.

Both of the small children could hear agonizing screams from the inflamed inferno, making them flinch in panic and fear. Isaac and Evan watched in horror as Evan's friend's home shot flames through newly broken windows.

"Evan. Is that...?" But he already knew the answer.

"CORA!" the female preteen screamed and bolted for the house, but Isaac was faster and tackled the small girl to the ground. "No Evan! We have to call the fire men!" Isaac screamed over the crackling of wood. "They know what to do! They can help!"

Evan began to wail and struggled under Isaac. Cora was trapped! She was possibly dying. She had to help her!

"CORA!"

Isaac struggled to keep her in place and pulled the Nokia from his back pocket and dialed 9-1-1. Within thirty minutes firemen, an ambulance, and policemen surrounded the area. The Sheriff found the two small kids huddled together wrapped in each others arms, shivering even though it was barely sixty degrees.

Evan was still sobbing into Isaacs chest as the smell of burnt wood filled the air. Sheriff Stilinski, or Mr. John tried to calm her down once they got back to the station, but she was inconsolable. Mr. John sighed heavily and walked into his office and came back with a boy about their age that had a buzz cut and an array of freckles dotted on his skin.

"Evan, Isaac this is my son. Stiles." The little boy, Stiles, stared at them and then pointed at Evan. "Why's she crying?"

Isaac glared at him and tightened his hand in Evan's, annoyed at the boys rudeness. Evan scooted closer to him. He looked down at the whimpering girl and felt his his heart swell with sorrow.

He had never seen Evan this upset; it angered him that he couldn't do anything about it. Mr. John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stiles, what did we talk about the other day?" Stiles looked from the two kids and up to his dad.

"Not to point?"

Mr. Tom placed his hands on his hips and glared down at the boy. "And?" Stiles eyebrows pulled together confused and placed his thumb and index finger on his chin, like he was pondering the answer to the universe.

"Not to ask why people are crying because that's in-inssss..."

"Insensitive son."

"Yeah, that one. And it will make them cry more..." He looked back up at his dad and grinned. "Right?" The Sheriff's eye twitched and he shook his head.

"Yeah that's right, now...why don't you show your video games to Evan and Isaac while they wait for their parents?" Stiles grinned and nodded. He walked over to the two children and smiled. He held out a silver Gameboy to both of them.

"Want to play?" Evan looked to Isaac questioning silently, unsure how to act. Isaac smiled sadly then looked to Stiles and nodded. "Sure." Stiles grinned and showed them to his "desk" -that was really the break room table- where he did most of his "investigations of worldly injustices" - Pokémon - and from that day forward they were inseparable.

It didn't take long for Evan and Isaac to meet Stiles' _**best friend**_, Scott. He was much like Stiles, only well a little bit simpler. But with new beginnings old tragedies followed suit.

Twelve people died in the Hale house. Cora included. Uncle Peter was severely burned all over his body, and now five years later, he was in a nursing home, stuck in a catatonic state.

Derek and Laura -shortly after Uncle Peter was moved- transitioned to New York leaving the damage from the fire far behind them.

Out of worry and hopefulness Evan visited Uncle Peter, every Thursday after school. She brought news papers and wordy books along, like the Wall Street Journal and Moby Dick. It all seemed like boring grown up stuff so she hoped he liked it and she heard that reading to people like Uncle Peter,helped to hear someone's voice.

Every week when she visited him the nurses that worked in the home gave her looks of pity. They didn't believe he would come out of his comatose, they would whisper when they thought she wasn't listening. They thought he would die as he was, but Evan owed it to Cora to look out for her uncle, no matter what state he was in.

Evan's group of friends we're now in the Junior year of high school. And during those years not only had the Hale family changed, her friends had too. Isaac was adopted by her parents, after it was discovered that he was being abused by his father, after Isaac's mother died. It was fun having her best friend living with her, and she was happy knowing that Isaac would always be safe with them.

But, shortly after adopting Isaac Evan's parents got a divorce. Evan's dad left them and moved to Texas; they never heard from him again. The same happened to Scott; however, his dad came in for awkward holidays and birthday parties.

He was one of the most asinine human beings Evan had ever met. And Stiles, poor poor Stiles mom died. Their lives were all incredibly complicated, but never boring.

"So, I was thinking," Stiles began. "we need to do something this weekend." Evan looked up from her book and gave him a questioning look.

"Like what?" Stiles shrugged. "I don't care, just something I am sooo booored!"

he complained and draped himself on the back of his couch. Evan giggle and stood from her seat on the floor. "Well we can't go too far off, remember when Scott had his asthma attack?"

"I forgot it ONE time!" Scott grumbled tossing his hands in the air. "Once! And my mom freaks out!"

Isaac chuckled from beside him inform of the television. "Shouldn't have forgotten it then." Scott glared at Isaac and tackled him to the ground.

They rolled around the in Stiles's living room bumping into the furniture and Stiles groaned. "I just want to do something! We have two weeks left and we've done absolutely nothing!"

Evan rolled her eyes and grabbed a water from the fridge. "It's not our fault you're the only one that has a car Stilinski, and I honestly doubt any of us would last in Shirley for very long before wanting to rip someone's head off." Stiles's head snapped up and he glared at Evan.

"For the last time if my jeep had a name it would be Mary Jane because Spiderman is an epic movie." Evan snorted. "Are you sure it's not because of you pot addiction?"

"You can't be addicted to pot Evan, it's natural!" Scott protested from underneath Isaac. Evan rolled her eyes and returned to her seat. "Scott, Honey. It was a joke." Scott blinked and furrowed his brow. "Oh."

"Alright back on topic," Stiles said as he slid beside Evan. "What should we do? I mean there are a lot of things we could do."

Isaac stood up and sat in a chair in front of them. "Not really, remember were banned from the paintball park, the movie theater, and Greenie's."

"Greenie's was boring anyway!" Scott protested. Evan looked up from her book to glare at Scott. "To you it was, that was the only bookstore in a thirty mile radius that ordered Mary Higgins-Clark, and now I'm not aloud back because you made Mr. Greenie throw his back out."

"I still don't understand that," Scott muttered. "I was the one who did it why were you kicked out?"

"Guilt by association." Evan muttered darkly. Isaac chuckled. "What about going to the amusement park in the next county? It's suppose to be fun."

"Can't," Stiles sighed. "Motion sickness."

"Dude you drive." Scott turned his head to the side, thoroughly confused. Stiles crossed his arms and looked to the ceiling. "I have it in different situations."

Isaac looked to Evan and she raised her eyebrows, they'd figured out by now that when Stiles looked away when they were speaking he was lying. "You have selective motion sickness?" Isaac asked,Stiles blushed and nodded.

"How about camping?" Isaac asked. Evan felt her stomach drop. "Yeah that would be fun!" Scott beamed (lol "Beam me up Scotty," ok, I'm sorry, nerd moment) Evan shoved her nose in her book as memories flashed in her mind. Screams, burning wood, Cora's funeral.

"I think that would be a great idea." Stiles said sarcastically, "what about my needs hmm? Cell phone reception is a necessity to keep my mental breakdowns to a minimum. Not to mention I need to check my laptop periodically from UCLA."

"First world problems." Isaac joked. Evan giggled slightly.

"We could do it in my backyard!" Scott said excitedly, "the wifi can reach that far!" Stiles tapped his index finger on his chin. "Hmm, I could be Grizzly Adams for a few days."

"Yeah a pretty crappy one it takes you two weeks to get stubble after you shave." Isaac teased. Stiles grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and smacked him in the face with it. "I'm a late bloomer, and there is nothing wrong with that."

Isaac chuckled and pulled the pillow from him. "Whatever you say dude." The Isaac smacked Stiles with said pillow and Stiles launched from the couch and wrestled Isaac to the floor.

Evan giggled and watched her friends play fight on the floor,eased by their happiness. Maybe if she was with them, camping wouldn't be so bad.

Not to be completely surrounded by boys for three days, Evan forced Serenity from her hiding place. Serenity was her sophomore buddy. They had met the week of Serenity's freshman year, she had just moved to Beacon Hills and knew absolutely no one, and Stiles had a crush on her.

So Evan, being the deviant she was invited Serenity to eat lunch with them.

"So...camping." Serenity asked. Evan nodded. "Yep, camping."

Serenity sighed and pulled her backpack on her shoulder up higher. "That just seems like a bad idea when you get Stilinski and Lahey involved." Evan chuckled and shrugged.

"It's something they wanted to do, whether or not I choose to stand by and watch as they fail in epic proportions is entirely up to them."

They were walking from Serenity's house to Scott's, thankfully they weren't that far apart. "Hey as long as I get the pleasure of seeing one of them shirtless in the morning I don't even care." Evan scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Ew, just ew." serenity laughed and dropped her arm around Evan's shoulders. "What? You cannot deny they they are all _very _nice to look at."

Evan shook her head denying her. Serenity chuckled and dropped her arm back to her side. "Ok, ok I get it. They're like your brothers. But still."

Evan rolled her eyes and turned into Scott's driveway. "Hey! Scott, we're here!" Scott looked up from the tent, or what looks like tent reminisce, on the ground and grinned at them. "Hey guys."

They both walk over to him and ask what he was doing exactly. "Well," he chuckled nervously. "I lost the instructions somewhere and I'm sort of winging it, at least till Stiles comes back."

Evan shrugged and took off her jacket. "Can't be that hard right." she picked up two long sticks and examined them. "What do these do?"

After thirty minutes they had built a hovel, instead of a tent, but they were all incredibly proud of themselves. Until Stiles showed up.

"What in the hell is that?"

All three of them looked up with grins. "A tent!" Scott exclaimed. Stiles folded his arms against his chest. "That is the saddest thing I've ever seen."

After a few more snarky remarks they finally built the tent "The Stiles Way,"; and started on the second one. Scott and Evan were making a fire, and Stiles and Serenity were rolling out the sleeping bags when Isaac was dropped off by Evan's mom.

Isaac called for them, and they quickly went to the front yard to see that Isaac had brought food.

"I platonically love you so much right now." Stiles said happily as he grabbed one of the grocery bags and hauled ass to the firepit. After everything was set up Serenity pulled out a camera from her backpack. "Ok picture time!"

She grabbed Isaac by the arm and pulled him to the center of the little camping site they had made and then pushed Stiles and Scott to stand on either side of Isaac. Then she instructed Evan to stand in front of them. Serenity positioned them in the way she wanted then stood beside Evan and held her Camera above them and commanded them to say Cheese.

The flash of the camera went off and Evan could feel Scott jump. Serenity pulled the camera down and checked the image on the screen. "Scott you blinked!" She complained.

"O-Oh um sorry, I didnt mean to." Serenity sighed and shrugged. "It's ok, doesn't have to be perfect."

* * *

><p>(AN:) Okay, gonna stop it here, I will start on the next chapter, hopefully this weekend, I dunno know yet. But please leave feedback it might seem slow at first but I'm still planning out everything so ^^ see you in two weeks!


	2. Creeper From the Trees

(A/N): I'm baaaaaaack ;-)

A dark figure with dark green eyes watched the campers with disdain. From his post on a tall tree's branch, several yards away he watched Scott with agitation. Scott was so ignorant to the dangers the full moon would bring in two days time. He was already starting to show signs of distress, he had watched the young wolf long enough to see that his control was slowly slipping.

When the girl with the camera had taken the picture he was ready to steal the old Nikon and break it. He was so sure they'd see the animalistic glare of his eyes, but from the complaining of the photographer he closed his eyes in time.

However, Scott was a fool for thinking that after one full moon he could handle himself, and that he was ready to be on his own. One day he would realize he needed a pack. He just hoped it would before one of his friends were 6 feet underground in an early grave.

A girl with glasses walked over to Scott who was now in a lawn chair and handed him a packet of hot dogs, complaining that she couldn't open them. Happily Scott obliged. Derek didn't miss that Scott turned his hand and used his claws to do so. The control Scott had used was a surprise but it was unwelcome, what if his friend has saw him? Every nerve he had felt like it was being tapped on by Scott's recklessness. Scott would be lucky if he survived junior year at the rate he was going.

He watched Scott's interaction with glasses girl further and caught something in Scott's gaze that reminded him of when he was younger. When Scott was actually showed up for training he rambled about his friends between breaks, their names he never cared to remember, but Scott mentioned glasses girl the most. Derek also payed attention to the stories about her because he reminded him of his sister Cora. He wince at the thought. Yeah she was almost the exact replica of his deceased sister, full of life and mischief.

He vaguely wondered if Scott was in love with her, the girl seemed like a perfect fit for him. If he was that would make his life easier. Scott would have an anchor for full moons and he wouldn't have to be babysat as frequently.

He glanced around the rest of the yard to see Scott's best friend, the Sheriff's kid. He had met the little criten a few times. He was the only one of Scott's friends that knew about Scott being bitten. He had learned that boy was an extensive researcher, he knew almost everything Derek knew, and because of that it seemed that the boy and Scott didn't think they needed him. Stiles, that was the boys name, Stiles was typing away furiously on his laptop muttering something about receiving information from UCLA about an animal's behavior.

Derek rolled his eyes, the other blond boy that was in their group sat beside Stiles and watched the screen with interest. Nodding along with Stiles' ramblings (new word, add 'of information').

The blond boy stood slowly from his seat by Stiles and walked over to Glasses girl and Scott and grabbed a hot dog, as he stood by glasses girl he realized that they looked incredibly similar. Their facial features matched almost identically, "_They must be related"_.

The girl with the camera finally came back into view with her pictorial tool strapped around her neck and quickly she pulled up to her face and snapped pictures of the boy and girls interaction. The girl grinned and moved it from her face, she shouted something over to them and all three of them looked up, glasses girl blushed and flipped camera girl off. He chuckled at that. That was definitely something Cora would have done. Sighing he leaned his body against the body of the tree.

He hoped Scott knew exactly how lucky he was, his friends from what he could see really cared for him and each other. Much like a Pack, but that wouldn't do Scott any good if he couldn't control himself in the end.

Evan laid in her warm sleeping bag and sighed contently, she was glad they decided to do this. She and Isaac hadn't camped in such a long time that she'd almost forgot how much fun it was. She forgot what making s'mors with friends felt like, how eating charred hotdog was so much fun, or how setting up tents incorrectly made for good stories for later.

She glanced over at Serenity who was snoring like a freight train, Evan giggled. The four of them had tuckered her out with the multitude of pictures she was taking for memories. Evan tried to warn her about film, but Serenity just waved her warning away. "Unimportant bro, I have plenty unused film for shit just like this!"

Evan was incredibly glad Serenity became her friend, without her she wouldn't have someone to talk girl with. Sure her three boys were great and wonderful, but at the mention of periods they all turned green.

Evan brought her phone up to her sight and tapped it to life, squinting when the light nearly blinded her. The clock glared at her with spite when 2:43 appeared on the screen. Evan placed her phone back down and sat up to stretch her sleepy muscles. Slowly standing up she popping her back. Sleep was running away from her, insomnia was ever present and she had forgotten to fill her prescription.

She hadn't slept in two days and she was starting to feel it, quietly she waddled over to the opening of the tent and zipped it open. Stepping out Evan shivered at how cold and wet the grass in Scott's yard was on her bare feet. Hopefully Scott kept the door unlocked, so she could get a glass of milk. Jogging to the back door of Scott's house she jiggled the door handle; smiling gratefully that the door was unlocked.

Evan walked in and went straight for the fridge, opening the door she nearly dropped the milk when Melissa's voice startled her. "I hope you're gonna get a glass for that Evan, don't pull a Stiles." Evan turned with a blush. Melissa knew her to well. She had every intention to drink a little from the carton before getting a cup. What? She was thirsty.

Evan moved to the counter and placed the milk on it and smiled. "Moi? I would never!" Melissa snorted, "Sure sweetheart, get a cup." Evan grinned and turned to the door over the sink and grabbed a cup.

Melissa was like everyone's second mom. She had so much love to give to everyone and treated all of Scott's friends like they were her own, Evan was eternally grateful to her because Isaac relished in the love that she showed him. Like Melissa their mom worked crazy house, but in two towns over, she was rarely ever home except for a few special weekends. Evan never resented her for that, she knew her mother had to provide for two kids, and it wasn't easy. That's why as soon as she got her license she got a job; but Isaac was missing the maternal aspect of having a mom. So Having Melissa really helped him.

"Evan what are you doing up?" Melissa's voice snapped her out of her thinking, and she looked up from her cup. "Oh, um I-I couldn't sleep." Melissa smiled from the chair she was sitting in, in the kitchen, a warm cup of coffee was steaming in her hands and a robe was draped around her frame, she looked cozy.

"Do you have your meds? You're due for a refill at the pharmacy, your mom told me, did you run out?" Evan's eyes widened in embarrassment and she looked down into her cup of white liquid. "Would you like some melatonin tablets? I'm sure we have some." Melissa asked with a faint smile. Evan held her cup close and nodded. "Please." Melissa chuckled stood up, she patted Evan's arm gently and walked off toward the bathroom. Evan smiled slightly as Melissa's mother gene got to work.

A few minutes later she came back with a pill bottle, and handed it to her, "Read the directions and drink a glass of water, it should help." Evan look up and scrunched her nose. Melissa rolled her eyes. "Or milk." Evan smiled and unscrewed the top and dropped two of the tablets into her hand. She hate the taste of anything medicinal without something to counteract it. "Thank you super nurse." Evan said after swallowing them both.

Melissa chuckled and put her empty mug in the skin beside Evan. "No problem kiddo, I'm about to go back to the hospital so if you need anything get Scott to page me." She instructed as she walked to her bathroom. Evan smiled and nodded. Evan stayed in the kitchen until Melissa went to work, Evan glanced over at the clock and sighed. 3:20.

I AM SO SORRY THAT I AM SO LATE!

Ok so something interesting happened during writing this, I got sick, and that just opened up a huge netflix binge watching extravaganza! I have successfully watched the first two seasons of Criminal Minds (I want my own Derek Morgan so bad!) and I realized the way I want to go about this fic. They aren't going to become psychopaths or anything, well Uncle Peter is but meeh. However from the trauma that the characters have experienced leaves room to tinker with the characters a bit; all of the trauma they've experienced can lead into many many directions. And I really, really want to try and see if it will go anywhere good. I realize that the story build is probably really slow or well it seems slow to me, and I'm incredibly sorry. But please please stay with me. It might seem boring but there is reason behind my sluggishness, and because of last chapter I'm not going to have a upload time limit but it wont be like next year when the next chapter goes up so um yeah love ya lovelies! Please stay with me! -Xx Cheyenne


End file.
